Tropicale
Écrivez la première section de votre article ici. Extrait de son histoire L'île était sinistre et sombre, le sol tremblait légerement et le volacan semblait grogner aussi fort que l'orage au dessus de son immencité. Tropicale se cacha dans un trou de la taille d'un dragon de son âge creusé dans un gros rocher gris anthracite tapi et recouvert de feuillage de palmier de la fôret de pluie. Elle était pétrifiée par la peur. Il y avait tant d'Ailes de Nuit dans ce drôle de village ! Elle ne pourrait pas passer comme ça en chantant : " Tra-la-la ! Je suis une Aile de Pluie infiltrée dans votre village à la recherche d'un oeuf ayant été déposé il y a un peu mois d'un an dans votre nursery au clair de lune et de roche brûlée par un Aile de Nuit vivant dans la Fôret de Pluie nommé Sombre et qui aurait disparu de la circulation juste après ! pourquoi ? Afin de voler cet oeuf pour le ramener dans la forêt de Pluie et y élever la dragonnette qu'il contient !". "Et si il n'était pas là ? Et si Sombre n'avait pas caché notre oeuf là, mais autre part ? Et si Sombre avait décidé de TUER leur dragonnette car il n'en voulait pas ? Et si Sombre était MORT par accident? pensa t-elle. Non Tropicale ! Arrête de te faire des noeuds au cerveau, ça mets la boule au ventre ! Elle avait beau se dire ça, elle avait quand même la pression. C'était horrible : comme si toute la peur qu'elle avait ressentie durant sa vie s'était réunie en une seule et énorme peur pour ensuite s'infiltrer sous ses écailles, envahir tout son corps et y rester pour toujours. Une torture. Mais la pire des tortures pour elle, serait de ne plus jamais revoir sa dragonnette. C'est pour ça (et diverses autres raisons) qu'elle était ici. Et puis, elle voulait lui éviter de vivre une vie... d'Aile de Nuit. Depuis que certains de ces derniers s'étaient rebéllés contre la reine Gloria et étaient partis construire un royaume sur chaque royaume ainsi qu'au centre de Pyrrhia, certains Ailes de Nuit étaient retournés sur l'île du volcan. Ça pouvait parraître stupide, et pourtant. Ce qui est arrivé est qu'une Aile de Nuit, aux faibles dons de voyance offerts par une lune presque plaine alors qu'elle venait d'éclore, à eu une vision d'une jeune dragonnette de Nuit qui aurait réussi à conquérir Pyrrhia. Cette jeune dragonnette avait plein d'idées en tête pour devenir plus puissnte. Elle en avait tellement qu'elle avait laissé echapper quelques unes de ses dangeureses idées comme par exemple batîr son territoire divisé en plusieurs parties dans chaque royaumes. Elle avait été très tracasée par ce rêve prémonitoire. Elle avait donc décider de confier ses craîntes à l'ex-princesse des Ailes de Nuit, Somptueuse. Cette dernière lui avait craché qu'il ne sagissait que d'un simple rêve et que les Ailes de Nuit n'étaient PLUS voyants ni même télépathes et que si et si seulement ils l'avaient déjà été, et bien ils ne le seraient PLUS JAMAIS et si ça venait à arriver elle ferait TOUT son possible pour que ça n'arive plus JAMAIS. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait pourtant confiance en la voyante et lui dis simplement que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'elle préferait ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regerdait pas. La voyante en parla tout de même à d'autres personnes... Et voilà. Bon, les Ailes de Nuit n'avaient pas encore pris le contrôle de Pyrrhia, mais selon eux, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.Tropicale, pour sa part n'y croyait pas. Si rester cachés à raconter des mensonges à propos de pouvoirs et de prophethies, et bien ils devront attendre longtemps pour conquerir Pyrrhia... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait cru si elle n'avait pas connu Sombre. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas connu Sombre, elle ne serait pas là à essayer de récupérer son oeuf volé ! Elle serait dans la fôret de pluie, sur son hamac, à faire la sieste solaire, entourée de ses proches. Mais bon, elle voulait aussi, au fond d'elle, sans se l'avouer, voir sa dragonnette éclore. Et puis, de toute manière, à l'instant ou l'oeuf aura éclos, le destin de la dragonnette sera cloué : soit, si elle éclos sur l'île, sous les yeux d'un idiot de dragon de nuit, elle vivrai sur l'île, tout ce que Tropicale ne voulait pas. En revanche, si elle naissait dans la fôret de pluie, peut-être aurait-elle une chance de vivre une vie normale ! Mais non, justement, Tropique sentait qu'elle n'allait PAS vivre une vie normale. Non, une vie normale est bien trop bidon pour SA dragonnette. Ce qui l'attendait, c'était une déstinée héroïque. Tropique le savait, elle le sentait au plus profond de son être. Mais Tropique, avait beau essayer de se mentir en se fesant croire qu'elle était confiante, elle savait bien que le stress avait fini par l'envahir. "Bon, allez. Tropique, relaxe toi. Tu est tranquille, chez toi, dans la forêt de pluie, au village, dans ton hamac..." Elle visualisa l'image dans sa tête. Elle était allongée dans son hamac tapissé de la plus moelleuse des mousses et des plus douces des plumes, son pareusseux tout chaud ronflotant et respirant letement sur son torse. Elle sentait l'odeurs des fleurs dans son nez et le goût des fruits dans sa bouche. Il fesait chaud, et les rayons du soleil semblaient pénétrer dans ses écailles. Une legère brise vint lui caresser les ailes. Le hamac se balencait doucement, au rithme de la respiration du paresseux. Elle fût bercée par son mouvement et le bruisselement des goutellettes de pluie qui ne l'atteignaient pas, car elle était cachée par les grandes feuilles épaisses du haut palmier sur lequel elle était perchée. Avec un nuage de douceur, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée... "AHA !!!" Tropique sortit de ses rêverie, et ce rendit compte qu'elle était en réalité très loin du lieu qui avait pourtant l'air si proche dans ses pensées. Elle esquissa un mouvement rapide et se retourna, en position de combat, prête à cracher son venin. "HAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Oh mon Dieu, Tropique ! Si seulement tu avais vu ta tête ! HAHAHAHAHA !!!" Devant elle se tenait un jeune du village qui la suivait partout comme un caniche et qu'au fond, sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle aimait bien. " - Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, espèce d'idiot ! Retourne tout de suite au village ! - Retourne tout de suite au village ! Eh ! Je pourrais te retourner la question ! répéta-il -Perroquet ! Je ne rigole pas, tu sais ! - Je ne rigole pas, tu... -TAIS TOI !!! l'interropit-elle. - Oh, c'est bon, pas besoin de crier... - C'est bon pas besoin de crier... répétit-elle. Rapelle-moi ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ! - Je... Il s'interompit. Je crie. C'est bon, tu as gagné. Tropique sourit. -Très bien, c'est parfait ! Maintenant, fais moi le plaisir de FICHER LE CAMP D'ICI ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA, IDIOT ! - Eh ! J'ai avoué que je criais, certes, maaaaaaais je n'ai jamais dit que je partais ! -Tu commences SÉRIEUSEMENT à m'ÉNERVER, toi ! Il sourit. -Je sais ! Normal, c'est ma spécialité. -Tu as de la chance qu'on soit loin du village et de tes frères car si c'était le cas je t'aurais noyé dans le ven... -FAUX ! l'interompit-il. Déjà il ne t'auraient jamais laissé faire et puis, si jamais on était au village, tu ne l'aurais pas fait ! Et pu... -NE ME COUPE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE, SALETÉ ! SINON JE... -Eh !!! On coupe pas la parole aux gens c'est MALPOLI, Madame ! -Toi, je vais t'arracher les yeux et te les faire MANGER, le végétarien !!!! Tu va passer un sale... -QUART D'HEURE !!!! Sauf si je me... -CAMOUFLE TOI AVANT QUE JE T'ÉTRIPE !!!! -HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! Hurla t-il -CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !!! Mais tu est fou ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer !!! Enfin, que JE me fasse repérer, parce que toi, on s'en fiche et que tu vas te DÉPÉCHER DE RETOURNER AU VILLAGE !!! -Et pourquoi ?! -Parce que... c'est trop dangereux pour toi ici ! -Trop dangeureux ? Il secoua la tête pour rejeter cette idée. Pouah ! Il cracha. Tu vas voir ! Je suis trèèèèèèèèèès courageux ! -Prouve le moi, alors ! -WOUHOU !!! JE MANGE DES AILES DE NUIT TOUS LES MATIN AU PETIT DÉJEUNEEEEEEEER !!! -Pff... Tropicale soupira et pouffa en même temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas drôle du t... -Alors pourquoi tu as gloussé ? - Je n'ai pas... -SI SI SI SI SI !!! Il se mit à danser. -NON NON NON NON NON !!! sortit elle. Il sauta sur une pierre. -TU AS GLOUSSÉ TU AS GLOUSSÉ TU AS GLOU... Il s'arrêta un instant, équarquilla les yeux, puis ouvrit la bouche comme pour hurler. Puis il fit : Aïe,Aïe ! Tu m'a mordu ! se pleignit il. Tu est MÉCHANTE. couina-il -Non, expliqua t-elle. Tu as juste trainé ta queue sur une pierre brulée à blanc. B-R-Û-L-É-E, voilà ce qui est arrivé à ta queue, lui eppela t-elle. -HEIN ! MAIS ÇA FAIT AUSSI MAL QUE SI TU.... ARGHHH !!!!! - Quoi encore ? s'imatienta Tropicale -ÇA FAIT ENCORE PLUS MAL QUE SI TU M'AVAIS MORDU !!! - Tu m'étonnes ! elle gloussa. -Dis Tropique... Chuchota-il, la mine triste. -Qu'est qu'il y a ? Ça va ? -EST-CE QUE JE SAIGNE ??? -ROHH ! TAIS TOI SALE MIOCHE ! elle lui donna un puissant coup de griffe qui le fit valdinguer par-terre. Il couina -Aïe ! pleura-il. J'ai si mal... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? -POUR TE MONTRER CE QUE ÇA FESAIT DE SAIGNER ET D'AVOIR MAL !!! ET ENCORE J'Y SUIS ALLÉE DOUCEMENT ! LES AILES DE NUIT N'AURONT AUCUNE PITIÉ POUR TOI !!! TU SERA MORT UN MOINS DE TEMPS QU'IL NE ME LE FAUT POUR TE LE DIRE !!!! -Eh bien, alors, si tu est si douée que ça, APPRENDS MOI À ME BATTRE !!! JE VEUX DEVENIR AUSSI PUISSANT QUE TOI !!! JE M'ENTRAINERAIS TELLEMENT DÛR QU'UN JOUR, JE TE BATTRAI. -Personne ne peut me battre... À part Sombre. La preuve ? Il me hante et me ronge petit à petit, je lui ressemble de plus en plus... Comme une maladie. -Quoi comme maladie ? Elle ricana. -Oh, c'est la meilleure et la pire des maladie à la fois. Ça s'appelle... L'AMOUR ! -L'amour ? -Oui, oui. Tu as bien entendu. L'amour. Si tu tombes amoureux un jour, prends garde : L'amour peut certes, t'apporter le meilleur... Mais surtout le pire. - Tu as peur que je tombe amoureux, Tropic' ? - Non. J'a peur que tu fasses les mauvais choix. Et j'ai surtoût peur que tu souffres... ou pire : Que tu meures ! -Mais... Je ne vais JAMAIS mourrir, pas vrai ? La mort, ça n'existe que dans les parchemins ! -Oh que si ! La mort est belle et bien réelle, est elle est toujours présente. D'ailleurs on mourra tous un jour... Même toi. Même Moi... Même... Elle hésita. Sombre... Seulement, certains vivent plus longtemps que d'autres. Sombre par exemple. C'est l'un des dragons les plus dangeureux de tout Pyrrhia. Si tu tombes sur un dragon comme ça tu y passera presque à coup sur ! -Et comment vont-ils faire ? -Eh bien... "Essayons une version arrangée de la vérité, comme ferait Sombre" pensa t-elle. Tu vois tous ceux là ? dit elle. Eh bien, ils entendent tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête ! Et d'ailleurs, ils savent aussi ce qui va se passer demain ! -AH BON ??? MAIS ILS SONT TROP FORTS !!! -Euh ils ont ce pouvoir, nous nous avons notre venin ! - Donc on a quand même une chance de les battre ! - Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Tsss... - Alors explique moi ! - Bon, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose d'autre et de manière LIMPIDE. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et tu me GÊNES en plus de prendre trop de risques ! Alors je vais t'expliquer le plus rapidement possible ce que tu dois craindre ici, et comment m'aider. Ça te va ? Parce que si non, tant pis pour toi, car je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps ! -Ça me va, Tropicale. - Très bien. Commençons par une chose fascinente mais très dangeureuse : Le Feu. Et comme je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, nous allons apprendre en même temps la partie 1 de la part d'ombre des dragons, le parchemin scolaire. On commence... MAINTENANT. -Très bien. Je meurs de faim ! - Ah, bah ça tombe bien ! Il y a plein de fraises des bois ici ! dit-elle en montrant un gros tas de braises rouges et brûlantes. - MIAM ! Il sauta sur le tas de braise et les avala toutes d'un coup. -3,2,1... -ARGH!!! Ça brule, ça brûle, ça brûle ! Ma gorge ! Il cracha du venin par reflexe. Il se calma alors. Elles sont bizarres tes fraises ! Elles n'ont même pas un goût de fraises... - Parce que ce ne sont PAS des FRAISES mais des BRAISES ! -C'est quoi des braises ? - Braise : Charbons ardents qui restent quand le combustible en train de se consumer a jeté toute sa flamme. Tu n'as pas bien retenu ta leçon en cours de combat, toi ! Ou alors tu était avec M. Paresseux cette année ? -Oui ! Tropicale soupira. -D'accord. - Bon, on continue ! Topique lui donna une petite frappe sur le haut de la tête. - Si tu insistes ! Trahison : Manquement à la parole donnée, à un engagement, à un devoir donné par son clan. -Quel rapport ? - Flemme de t'expliquer. Essayons avec ça... -Je t'écoute ! - Mensonge : Action de mentir, de déguiser, d'altérer la vérité. Assertion contraire à la vérité. Ce qui est faux, illusoire, trompeur. - DONC, tu m'as menti, en me fesant croire que les braises étaient des fraises ! Tu m'as trahi ! -On peut voir ça comme ça ! SUITE ! -Oui chef. - Le feu 2 : Les flammes. Le meurtre. - C'est un niveau superieur, non ? -Si. Le bruit d'un caillon roulant sur la pierre se fît entendre. - Tu as entendu ce bruit ? -Non, car je ne lis pas dans les pensées, et que ça s'apelle l'imagination,ce que tu as entendu !" Soudain, une vieille Aile de Nuit massive sortit de nulle part en crachant du feu pour se jeter sur le dragonnet qui cria. Heureusement, Tropicale l'écarta, puis esquiva le coup avant de lassérer machinalement le ventre de l'énorme dragonne noire à coups de griffes. Cette dernière cracha un filet de sang bouillant avant de mourrir. Le dragonnet, pétrifié, ne put s'empêcher de crier. Tropicale lui mit une patte sur la bouche. "C'est la vie mon Coco ! dit-elle. "Coco" ne pût répondre. Tu vois, ce que cette dragonne à craché, c'est des flammes. Je suppose que tu as compris ce que c'était, mainenant ! Le meurtre ? C'est ce qu'elle à essayé de faire. La défence ? C'est ce que je viens de faire. L'incendie ? C'est ce qu'il y a derrière toi !" Le dragonnet se retourna et vit des flammes rouges orangées. c'était si beau, si impressionant qui y toucha... Et se brûla. "-Aïe ! dit-il. -Voilà ce que c'est de feu ! - C'est horrible ici... Je veux rentrer ! - Tu ne veux pas la suite d ton cours ? Tu l'auras quand même ! Le volcan et la lave en fusion. -D'accord, je vais continuer... - Tu vois ça là bas, dit aile en pointant une aile vers le volcan. Tu sais ce que c'est ? Devine ! -Facile, c'est une montagne ! -FAUX ! -Une colline ? -Presque, mais en beaucoup plus dangereux ! -Ah bon ? -Oui ! Parce que tu vois ça, le feu, dit elle en regardant les flammes, il y en a plein cach dedans ! -Ok, j'en ai assez entendu ! Dis moi juste comment t'aider ! -En rentrant ! - Et comment ? -Comme tu est arrivé ? -Je ne me souviens plus comment ! - Bon... Tu ne peux pas y aller en volant. Tu retourne donc dans le tunnel de Rocheux... Mais il faut le trouver... Tu sauras où le chercher ? - Oui, pas de problèmes ! Il toussa. Et retoussa. Encore une fois. - Ça va ? Tu as mangé trop de braises ? -Non... Je crois que je suis malade. - Comment tu penses qu'on peut soigner ta maladie? -Comme ça..." Il l'embrassa avant de s'enfuir en direction du tunnel et de la Forêt de Pluie. "Bon, Tropicale. Calme toi, reprends tes esprits. Ce n'est qu'un dragonnet. Et puis... J'aime Sombre ! Bon, oublions ça. Je dois y aller, et vite !" Tropicale se camoufla, sortit de sa cachette et courut en direction de la Nouvelle Fôrteresse. Une fois dedans, elle n'eut bizarrement aucun mal à trouver l'endroit où les oeufs étaient stockés, qui était contre toute attente, plutôt beau. Elle eut un peut de mal à trouver son oeuf, mais une fois qu'elle le vit, elle sût que c'était son oeuf, malgré le fait qu'il soit bizarre, qu'il n'arrête pas de gigoter, et que deux petite craquelures (une en forme d'étoile et une en forme d'éclair) s'étaient formées sur sa surface lisse, qui avait d'ailleurs changé de teinte par rapport à quand elle l'avait pondu. Sans attendre, elle mit l'oeuf dans sa besace et courrut hors de la fôrteresse et bientôt en direction du tunnel (ce qui était facile puisque le dragonnet amoureux d'elle avait laissé plein d'indice derrière lui que Tropicale prit soin de camoufler pour ne pas se faire repérer. En quelque minutes, elle fût dans son hamac, son oeuf bien cache dans la mini hut super discrète qu'elle lui avait créé la veille. Tropicale, exténuhée, décida de s'assoupir, ne serait ce que pour quelques heures de someil, avant d'aller surveiller son oeuf, pour ne pas se le faire voler, et le voir éclore, afin de reposer son corps fatigué. Elle s'endormit en une minute et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves. Hurry! Hurry! It’s happening now! You have to be there! She fell through into the clearest, most brightly lit night she’d ever seen in the rainforest. The worst luck; she’d have to hope that no RainWings were out for a moonlit stroll tonight. Even through the thick canopy of the treetops overhead, she could see that two of the three moons were full. Just like they were the night I left her here. Secretkeeper stopped. Her heart seemed to be doing some kind of painful aerial loops in her chest. Her. Suddenly she just knew. She was certain. It would be female. She flew through the trees, following the small signs she’d left for herself. There wasn’t time to travel quietly and cautiously. If a RainWing heard and followed her ... well, it wouldn’t be a good night for that RainWing. Plunging down, down toward the fallen tree, the artful pile of leaves, the curving ferns. Finally she was here, finally — Her egg was gone. Secretkeeper scrabbled frantically in the dark hollow. It couldn’t be, it couldn’t be gone. One black egg in the darkest hiding place in this gigantic rainforest — who could have found it? Where did they take it? I should have kept her with me. I shouldn’t have lied to my tribe. I only wanted to protect her from that island — from the smoke and the smell and the rules and the misery, and from the constant fear that the earth will swallow us in fire at any moment. And now she’s gone. This is my punishment for deceiving everyone. She whirled around, hissing, and her eye caught on something. Not far away there was a clearing — a clearing where the moons broke through the trees and illuminated the forest floor. In the center of the moonbeams was her egg. At least, it had to be her egg — but it wasn’t black anymore. The last time she’d been able to sneak out and check on it, three days ago, it had been ebony black, like every NightWing egg. Now it was an eerie silver color, as polished and glimmering as if a piece of full moon had fallen from the sky. Secretkeeper approached it warily. Was this a trick? Was someone watching, waiting to catch her? Mastermind? Greatness? Or was there something wrong with her egg? Five starburst-shaped cracks already marked the smooth curve of the silver shell. Secretkeeper circled it, inhaling the scents around it. How did it roll over here? Why did it change color? There were no clues in the mossy hollow where the egg now lay, bathed in moonlight. The egg rocked suddenly, and a long crack splintered across the top of it. Secretkeeper felt a burst of panic. Was she supposed to help somehow? Should she crack the shell herself? Or try to keep the egg warm? She’d never seen a hatching before. There were so few hatchings on the NightWing island, and hardly anyone was allowed to attend them, for fear of contaminating the precious new dragonets. If she hadn’t lied to everyone — about having stomach cramps during a hunt in the rainforest, about the egg coming out cracked, about burying the pieces alone — if she’d had her egg on the island, then she would probably have gotten to see a hatching in the last year. There had only been one, a dragonet called Mightyclaws. An expecting dragon would have been welcome to see how a hatching worked. But not a dragon who’d lost an egg. There were several dragons on the island whose eggs had cracked before they hatched, and it was considered a kindness to keep them apart from the healthy eggs and dragonets. So Secretkeeper had no idea what to do. She’d never heard of an egg turning silver. Had she done something wrong when she laid the egg all alone? Had she hidden it in a place that was bad for it? Maybe she was supposed to be turning it every night or something like that. Maybe she’d already ruined the dragonet’s life before it even hatched. And what would happen now? What if her dragonet was broken? After all the lying and worrying, she wasn’t sure she could survive if there was something wrong. I will love her anyway, she thought fiercely, hoping that was true. Secretkeeper brushed away tears, trying to focus. No matter what, there was a living dragonet in that egg trying to get out. She crouched and gently wrapped her talons around the eggshell. The shell instantly splintered into a thousand pieces, showering the ground with glittering shards. Sitting in between Secretkeeper’s claws, blinking, was a tiny black dragonet. “Oh!” Secretkeeper gasped. The dragonet looked up, up, up at her mother’s head and wings towering over her. She squeaked once, softly, and then stood up and shook herself, unfurling her own small wings. Secretkeeper stared at her in awe. She was perfect, perfect in every way. Her scales gleamed as though they’d been polished; her claws were miniature curved crescents; her tail was the most perfect tail Secretkeeper had ever seen. She already looked healthier than every NightWing Secretkeeper knew, and that was enough — that was exactly why Secretkeeper had risked so much. She wished she could share this moment with the dragonet’s father ... but he couldn’t be trusted. He would almost certainly tell the tribe and insist she be raised on the island. If that meant he would never learn he had a daughter, then too bad. The dragonet tilted her head back to stare up at the two full moons. Their silvery light reflected in her eyes, and Secretkeeper realized there was one odd thing about her. A silver scale shone on the outside corner of each eye, like a teardrop about to fall. Odd, but beautiful. Her small talons reached toward the moons, as if she wanted to pull them out of the sky and roll them around. Secretkeeper picked her up, feeling large and unwieldy with something so small and delicate. She lifted the dragonet up to see the moons and then brought her in close, cuddling her to her chest. “I’m your mother, little one,” she whispered. “I’m going to call you Moonwatcher. You’re going to have the happiest life any dragon has ever had, and you’re going to live forever and ever, and the volcano will never have you.” Moonwatcher squeaked again and leaned into her mother’s warmth. Secretkeeper let go of the worrying and the guilt. She stopped thinking about what had happened or what was going to happen. She was right where she needed to be. A long, quiet time passed, and then ... “SECRETKEEPER!” a voice bellowed from the treetops. Secretkeeper jolted awake. Her dragonet was curled in the curve of her wing, sleeping soundly. They were both brightly lit by the full moons overhead. And someone was shouting her name through the rainforest. Preyhunter! she thought. Idiot! What if the RainWings heard him? Then she came fully awake and realized what would happen if he found her like this — with a secret NightWing dragonet. Moonwatcher would be taken straight back to the island, and Secretkeeper would be punished for lying about her. She wasn’t sure how, but she knew anything that involved being separated from Moonwatcher would be unbearable. “Moonwatcher,” she whispered urgently. The dragonet opened sleepy eyes. “We have to hide you.” “Awrk?” her daughter answered. “Come here.” Secretkeeper scooped her up and hurried back into the darker shadows of the forest. Moonwatcher squeaked sadly and reached for the moonlight again. “No, you can’t go out there. You have to stay hidden, do you understand? You must not let any dragon find you except Mommy.” Secretkeeper crouched beside her hollow, where the fallen log and thick ferns created a hidden space. She tucked Moonwatcher into the shadows and started pulling foliage over her to conceal her. “Rrrrk?” Moonwatcher asked. She reached out and caught one of her mother’s claws in her small front talons. “Arrwrk?” “No, I can’t stay,” Secretkeeper said. “I’m sorry. You’ll be safer if I go.” Terrifying images flashed through her head — NightWing hunters finding Moonwatcher by accident, or RainWings stumbling on her and taking her back to their own village. She couldn’t, she mustn’t be seen by any other dragons. What had Secretkeeper been thinking? Hiding an egg was one thing — hiding a dragonet who could move and squeak and call for help was quite another. How could Moonwatcher possibly understand something like this? “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Secretkeeper promised. “Please, please don’t leave this spot until I come. All right?” She realized that Moonwatcher was staring intently into her eyes — almost as if she was reading the images flashing through her mother’s mind. Is it possible? The scrolls say NightWings once had mind reading powers ... but I thought that was just the lie we tell the rest of the tribes so they’ll fear us. If it was ever true, it certainly hasn’t been for the last several generations. Still, there was something about the way Moonwatcher was looking at her.... Not quite knowing what she was doing, Secretkeeper put her front talons gently on either side of Moonwatcher’s head and whispered, “Stay secret. Stay hidden. Stay safe.” She thought as hard as she could about the dangers of the rainforest, and especially the dangers of other dragons. She pictured Moonwatcher curling into the ferns and not moving until her mother returned. Moonwatcher blinked and then nodded, slowly. She backed into the hollow and scratched leaves around herself. “SECRETKEEPER!” Preyhunter shouted again. He sounded chillingly close. “See you soon, little one,” Secretkeeper whispered. Her claws wanted to clutch the earth, to stay right here with her dragonet and never ever leave. It was harder than anything she’d ever had to do before, but she made herself turn and fly off into the trees. The tears came, and she let them. Perhaps if he saw her crying, Preyhunter would be too embarrassed to grill her about where she’d been for so long and why she was coming back with no prey. Her wingbeats faded into the darkness, replaced by the chirping of crickets, the scurrying of lizards, and the stranger, more unidentifiable noises of the rainforest at night. Somewhere not too far away, a jaguar roared. Several moments passed. “Awrk?” said a small voice from the fern hollow. Nobody answered her. “Awrk?” she said again, softly. She was alone, with the shadows firmly wrapped around her and no company except the frightening pictures her mother had left trailing through her mind. Two hours old, and all she knew so far was that the world was a dangerous, terrifying place without her mother. “Awrk?” Moonwatcher tried again. Rainforest noises. The small drip-drop of rain starting to fall. A long pause. And then, barely a whisper: “Mommy?” “I don’t want you to leave me here,” Moon said. She fit perfectly under her mother’s wing, as if that spot had been shaped by the universe just for her. Like a sign: This is where you should be. Stay here for always. Certainly do not let your mother abandon you on a windy mountaintop positively swarming with strange dragons. They’d found a spot under a tree where they could watch the main arrival area for the school, which perhaps hadn’t been the best idea, as now Moon was fairly sure she’d seen about a thousand different kinds of dragon, all of them entirely too loud. She shied away as two MudWings galloped past her, shouting and laughing. They looked so big. And rowdy. How was she supposed to learn anything when she might get trampled at any moment by her fellow students? And what if they hated her? She wouldn’t even have to do anything wrong (although that seemed awfully likely to happen anyway). They’d hate her just for being a NightWing; everybody did, except the NightWings, who hated her for not being enough of a NightWing. “I really, really don’t want to stay here,” Moon said again. “I know,” her mother said kindly. “But you have to. And it’ll be good for you. I think you’ll like it better than the NightWing village, you’ll see.” At least Jade Mountain won’t be full of NightWings, her mind went on. “I like being wherever you are,” Moon said. “And I don’t mind the other NightWings that much.” “Most of them are awful and you know it,” Secretkeeper pointed out. They were both thinking of the stares, the whispers, the open jealousy and hostility when Secretkeeper brought her healthy, well-fed dragonet back into the tribe. That was six months ago, after the volcano destroyed their island and all the NightWings had moved into the rainforest. Queen Glory had officially forgiven her for breaking tribe rules, but that didn’t mean anyone else had. “Here you’ll be with much nicer dragons. Like Sunny and Starflight. Remember you met them and liked them?” “I want to be with you,” Moon replied simply. It wasn’t fair, to finally be given all the time she Catégorie:Ailes de Pluie